Lor'Mak, The Void Destructor
is a melee champion who specializes in locking down single enemies. His kit offers both mobility and damage, allowing him to be played as an assassin-style carry. Yet, at the same time, his abilities do give some level of defense and encourage aggressive plays, so Lor’mak can be used as a bruiser. Lor’Mak works well in the jungle too, with good clearing capability and proper ganking potential. Lor'Mak's secondary bar displays Fury, which accumulate each time he takes enough damage. Using abilities does not consume Fury. Instead, Fury points automatically decay when he is out of combat. Therefore, his abilities have no costs, and are only limited by cooldowns Check out my other champions: *Aerith, The Scrap Genius *Inkha, The Phantom Edge *Adria & Lianne, The Twin Souls *Klishma, Messenger Of Light *Rhus, Lord Of The Swamp *Draxxar, The Automata Commander *Amelia, The Heroine Lore One faithful day, from the remnants of Icathia, two lone souls fought under the scorching sun of the desert. They were the only men in history to have ever been able to discover the lost empire of Icathia: and . During the battle, Kassadin fired and energy orb at Malzahar and missed, knocking down a large building behind his opponent instead. As Malzahar prepared for a counter-attack, he heard the growl of an angry beast that has just awaken from a long sleep. Both men immediately turned at the source of the noise, and from the dust and debris of the blast, out came a hideous creature with long, sharp claws. Without any delay, the beast quickly lunged towards the innocent beings standing in front of him. Surprised but not terrified, Malzahar and Kassadin started fighting the monster, and for the first time ever, the two rivals worked together to fight for their lives. Nonetheless, even with their combined power, the two mages could not contain it, as the beast only became stronger each time he is wounded. Knowing that they cannot win, Malzahar silently fled, leaving Kassadin behind to his demise. Contrary to Malzahar’s plan, Kassadin managed to evade the creature, but was terribly wounded. Unable to hunt down his prey, the monster roared in fury, then started marching further into Valoran. Without any warnings of an incoming threat, hundreds of people became victims to the creature, later known as Lor’Mak. After leaving a path full of blood and destruction behind him, Lor’Mak stumbled upon the Institution of War, where he was welcomed by his fellow Voidborns. Together with his new found friends, Lor’Mak joined the League, and became a figure that reminds others not to underestimate the power of the Void. Abilities Each time Lor’Mak takes damage equal to , he gains 1 Fury. If Lor’Mak has not dealt or received damage for 8 seconds, he consumes 5 Fury per second to restore each second. |description2 = Lor’Mak gains as bonus attack damage for each point of Fury he currently has, up to the maximum amount of . |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *If Lor'Mak has less than 5 Fury, he still loses all of his Fury after 8 seconds, without getting healed. }} Lor’Mak’s 1st and every 3rd basic attack afterwards on the same target will deal . The effect resets if he has not dealt a basic attack on the same target for 8 seconds. |description2 = Lor’Mak’s next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal . |leveling = |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemy |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = *'Sharpened Claws' active resets the auto-attack timer. *The bonus damage from the Sharpened Claws's passive and active can stack on the same basic attack, and the damage from'Sharpened Claws active is prioritized. }} Lor'Mak ''intimidates an enemy champion or monster. For the next 5 seconds, Lor'Mak gains while the victim loses the same amount throughout the duration. |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 12 seconds |range = 750 |targeting = Enemy Champion or Monster |affects = Self & Selected Unit |flavor = |notes = |leveling = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70%. }} Lor’Mak dashes forward on a straight line, dealing to all enemies hit. The first enemy champion hit by Immobilize will be for 2 seconds. If that enemy champion has their backs turned against Lor'Mak, they will be for the same duration instead. |description2 = Champion take downs resets Immobilize's cooldown. |leveling = 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 |leveling2 = 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds |range = 650 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |notes = *''Immobilize''’s crowd control only affects the first enemy champion hit per dash, though the damage is still fully applied to all enemies that Lor'Mak passes through. }} Lor’Mak immediately refreshes the cooldown of all of his basic abilities, then enters a frenzy for 12 seconds. While the effect lasts, Lor’Mak reduces all incoming damage from enemy champions by 0.7% for each of , up to a maximum amount. |description2 = During Might of the Void's duration, Lor’Mak generates 4 / 6 / 8 Fury per second. |leveling = 28 / 42 / 56% |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *The damage is reduced after applying the effects of armor and magic resistance. *The maximum 24 / 36 / 48% damage reduction is equivalent to the enemy's 40 / 60 / 80% missing health. *The damage reduction applies to individual enemy champion, not the entire team as a whole. For example, Lor'Mak is attacked by Garen and Riven. Garen has 80% health, while Riven has 40% health. If Lor’Mak uses his ultimate, Garen will deal 14% less damage to Lor’Mak (based on his 20% missing health), while Riven’s damage to Lor’Mak is reduced by 42% (based on her 60% missing health.) |leveling2 = 48 / 72 / 96}} Strategy *''Void’s Fury'' is a very important ability in Lor’Mak’s kit. Specifically, it converts his lost health into attack damage, which gives him an edge in trading, as well as in team fights. Upon exiting a fight, Lor’Mak is healed based on his current Fury, which should protect him from follow-up attacks. **It is required that Lor’Mak takes damage to maintain his current Fury. Excluding damage from enemy champions, Lor’Mak can try to take minion/tower aggro to keep his Fury level from falling. **However, this is very risky, as Lor’Mak can easily be ganked while over-extending. **Due to this, Lor’Mak is best used in the jungle, where he can continuously gain Fury by attacking monsters. **Upon exiting the jungle, Lor’Mak consumes his Fury to restore health. This should keep him healthy enough to make very early game ganks. If you want to maintain your Fury, then you should take the Rift Scuttler before going for a gank. *''Sharpened Claws'' is Lor’Mak’s main damage source. **Both of Sharpened Claws' passive and active deal a percentage of the target's health as bonus damage. Thus, it allows Lor’Mak to last hit minions more easily. In addition, Sharpened Claws’ active resets the auto-attack timer, which allows Lor’Mak to score two last hits at the same time. **''Sharpened Claws'' can effectively be used to harass: Just auto-attack the enemy champion once, then activate Sharpened Claws and attack them again. With good execution, Lor’Mak can take out a large amount of health from his opponent very quickly. **While in the jungle, Sharpened Claws help Lor’Mak clear monster camps more effective, due to the fact that it deals damage based on the target's maximum health. **Be careful. Sharpened Claws' bonus damage does not proc twice on one auto-attack. It is advised that a player should pay attention to the number of basic attacks Lor’Mak has dealt on his target to avoid activating the ability at the wrong time. **During late game, Sharpened Claws let Lor’Mak kill tankers more easily. * Ruthless Slaughter gives Lor’Mak attack speed, which allow him to maximize his damage output by triggering the bonus passive damage from Sharpened Claws ''more often. **''Ruthless Slaughter ''is also powerful dueling tool, as it reduces the enemy's attack speed, while increasing Lor'Mak's attack speed. It also works on jungle monsters, which maximizes his jungle efficiency. **However, its cooldown is rather long, and the duration is not that impressive. Avoid using it for prolonged trades or team fights. **You can use your ''Sharpened Claws right after Ruthless Slaughter in order to chain percentage health burst damage on enemy champions. *''Immobilize'' provides Lor’Mak all the mobility he needs. **''Immobilize'' roots, or at least slows enemy champions, which allow his teammates to finish off the target, or Lor’Mak can execute the kill by himself. **''Immobilize'' can be used to dash through walls for escaping or pursuing. **During team fights, Lor’Mak should attempt to hit multiple champions at once. Although the CC only applies to the first enemy champion, Lor’Mak can refresh the cooldown of his Immobilize by getting kill assists. In favorable circumstances, Lor’Mak can cast Immobilize up to 6 times in a row, and should be able to apply his CC to all 5 enemy champions, while traveling a great distance from his original position. **Using Immobilize on an enemy champion that is being affected by Ruthless Slaughter reduces its cooldown, which means that your Immobilize would be available for extended chases. In addition, having enough CDR will allow you to maintain the CC of your Immobilize on your target, preventing them from escaping **Lor’Mak can use Flash while dashing. *Upon acquiring Might Of The Void, Lor’Mak’s combat potential is increased significantly. The lower health the enemy has, the less damage they deal to Lor’Mak. Also, Lor’Mak gains Fury for the duration, which in turn, gives him more damage. With good timing, Lor’Mak can turn the tide of a battle by giving himself more survivability and kill potential. *The activation of Might Of The Void resets the cooldown on all of his other abilities. Try using them in combos to maximize the effect. For example: **Team Fight combo: Immobilize -> Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Ruthless Slaughter -> Might Of The Void -> Immobilize -> Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Ruthless Slaughter **Escaping / Chasing Combo: Immobilize (dash through a wall) -> Might Of the Void -> Immobilize **Sharpened Claws combo: Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Might of The Void -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Auto-attack Development Lor’Mak is created by me, Peter, a guy from Vietnam. You could say that there are 2 types of League Of Legends players. The first type are those who just pick a new random champion and go. The second one are those who go around the Internet, look at the stats, study some builds, watch some YouTube videos, and blah and blah… before actually playing that champion for real. I’m the second type. Due to that, I can consider myself as a common visitor to League wikis & forums. One day, I found this website, clicked on it, and was astounded: There is actually a place where you can create your own champion! I immediately decided that I had to make one for myself. It was a chilly day of October, 2015. When I first started working on Lor’Mak, I had a lot of standards on what I’m going to create. Thus, it took me a while to come up with the ideas that you see today. *First of all, he/she has to be easy enough to use. Most of the recent champions released in the past year have rather complicated mechanics.” Mine is going to be different”, I said to myself. He/she is going to be a champion that can easily be picked up by beginners, but at the same time, extremely deadly under the hands of experienced players. *Secondly, he/she has to be a manaless champion. I mean, who doesn’t love manaless champions? Those like Garen or Tryndamere are favorite picks of many players, due to the fact that you can spam your abilities all you want. It is also part of the kit that makes them easy to use. *Finally, he/she has to be a champion with a versatile play style. He can go top, mid, or jungle. He can be an assassin, a bruiser, a carry, or a tank. Every game you play him/her is a different story. You can try new metas all you want, because, everything is meta. Once I have had my goals, I started working on the champion’s kit. Although it took me a couple of weeks, it was quite relaxing. I have quite a lot of knowledge about champion abilities, items and stuff, and I had time to gather suggestions from my friends. They hinted that my champion should be a male. That was the easy part. Then came the hard one: Designing the champion’s appearance. There are many things that you have to address. Who is he? What is he? Where does he belong? How is he like? WHAT IS HE GOING TO LOOK LIKE? Those questions just kept bothering me anytime I am awake. Worse, his look needs to be consistent with his kit as well. For instance, you cannot make a champion with the kit of an assassin looks like a . What about his story? Will it be related to the current lore? Will it be a complicated one, or just straight out simple? Will it make sense? Only then did I realize why Riot Games needs a staff of hundreds just to design one champion. I was really stuck for a while. After halting my project for a few days, I came back with a fresh mind. The first thing I did was looking at the kit of the champion. Clearly, when you read the abilities for the first time (without reading the ability’s name of course), you can probably imagine that the champion with this kit is more or less one who just wants to smash everything with burning rage and savagery, and gets mad when you try to kill him. That’s when I decided my champion was not going to be a person. He would be a beast. And as you guys could guess, everything else was history. Trivia *Judging on his origin, it is believed that the Lor’Mak was present at the day Icathia was destroyed. *It is agreed that the destruction of Icathia was caused by the Voidborns. However, nobody knows whether Voidborns destroyed the entire city themselves, or the people of Icathia destroyed their own city to bury the Voidborns with it. *It is possible that both Lor’Mak and are not the first Voidborns to appear in Runterra. This suggests that there are even more of them still hiding somewhere around the Shuriman desert. *To this day, hundreds of prospectors still decides to gamble their life in search for the lost city of Icathia, hoping to acquire its fortune and power. Patch history Version 1.1 (January 11th, 2016): Giving Lor'Mak more dueling potential from his kit, other than his ultimate. Ruthless Slaughter (W): * Old active: Lor'Mak gains 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60% attack speed for 5 seconds. * New active: Steals attack speed from target enemy. * Changes updated in Strategy section. Version 1.2 (April 12th, 2016): Re-balancing Sharpened Claw's damage to avoid unhealthiness in Lor'Mak's kit. * Old passive: Lor’Mak’s 1st and every 3rd basic attack afterwards on the same target will deal bonus physical damage * New Passive: Damage changed to Version 1.3 (June 2nd, 2016): Rewarding Lor'Mak for good timing, making him fit the role of a diver. *New effect: Champion take downs resets Immobilize's cooldown. Version 1.4 (December 15th, 2019): gives bonus critical chance, which is kinda off for a non-carry bruiser like Rhus, so I'm removing it Ruthless Slaughter (W) *Removed: no longer gives bonus critical chacne Gallery After searching around the Internet for a while, this is the closest thing that shows you how I imagined Lor'Mak to be like. Credits to Algiarkhttp://www.deviantart.com/art/Sum-Random-Purple-Monster-159977269 for this excellent piece of art.